(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container security and, more particularly, to a container security system in which containers are wirelessly linked in a mesh network with a configurable dormant mode to conserve power consumption.
(2) Background Art
In today's security conscious transportation environment, there is a strong need to cost-effectively and accurately monitor the contents of containerized shipments. This need exists both in the United States and abroad. The present assignee has provided a solution to meet this need which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,784 entitled, “System and Method for Providing Container Security.” This patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In further developing and implementing its patented design, SPC has discovered important and unforeseen advantages in a novel system and method for enabling communications within and between secured containers. This novel system and method enables containers to communicate and report their status over longer ranges while conserving battery power.